The Alcazar Dynasty
by M.Antoinette
Summary: A young lady arrvies in P.C. on business which involves Lorenzo Alcazar but he never expected that this girl would end up being the only link to a dead past *R&R!!*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, any of the characters etc. The only thing I do own is the original character of Marrissa so please, don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sure everyone knows this but just to make sure there is no confusion, words surrounded by this * * are the characters inner thoughts.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The unexpected heat wave sent many of the citizens of Port Charles either into their comfortable air-conditioned homes or into the nearest pool for relief but this heat was nothing Marrissa Rodriguez couldn't handle. Being born, and for a short while, raised in South America and then moving to Florida had given her the tolerance that those in upper New York obviously didn't have. Unfortunately, the heat meant the streets were deserted, which more than a small problem for her.  
  
"Where the hell am I going?" the annoyed teen asked herself. In one hand she held the only piece of luggage she had taken on this trip and in the other was a map of Port Charles that she had bought before arriving in town. There were three major hotels here, not to mention about ten smaller family owned one. But all she needed was one.which one though was the real problem.  
  
"This is stupid. I should have stayed in Florida." Marrissa gave a heavy sigh trying desperately to read the foreign map. She looked up and saw that in her mindless wandering she had made her way outside of a diner called "Kelly's."  
  
"Well.I could use the break. Maybe someone in there can help me too." She rationalized out loud to herself. She folded the map, looked around for a moment, and walked into the diner. Quickly and quietly she sat down at the table nearest to the door, hoping to not draw too much attention to herself, and surveyed her surroundings. Two teenagers at the bar, having what seemed to be an intimate conversation, an older woman eating away contently at some ice cream, and at the table nearest to the counter were two suits. One with a white shirt, one with a blue one. Something about them started to upset Marrissa but she gave it no more thought when a waitress approached.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the brown haired woman asked politely. Marrissa gave the woman a small, polite smile, ordered lemonade and a salad and then quickly took out her map again to inspect it. The waitress, thankfully, left Marrissa alone while she ate her meal but obviously couldn't keep her curiosity under control when she went to deliver the bill.  
  
"Are you new in town with your family?"  
Marrissa was a little confused as to why this woman would care but thought that there was no real danger in answering, just out of politeness.  
  
"Well, no. I can here alone." Thinking that answer had been satisfactory she dug into her purse looking for her wallet.  
  
"Kinda young to be traveling alone.are you meeting family here?"  
  
*Damn, you're not nosy at all, are you now?*  
  
Marrissa felt herself slowly losing her patience with this woman's curiosity. She had decided that it would be better to just get up and leave when she remembered that she didn't exactly know where to go.  
  
"Do you think you could help me? I'm looking for Lorenzo Alcazar. Do you know what hotel he's.staying.at.." She slowly trailed off at the sight of the woman's shocked face. Her shock quickly became horror.  
  
"Why are you looking for Lorenzo Alcazar?" she practically shouted so that the whole diner stopped to watch, which really pissed Marrissa off. Not only did this woman have no real right to ask but also she had drawn unwanted attention to her.  
  
"My grandfather sent me on business. Now do you know or not?"  
  
The waitress told her no, and also tried to warn her away from such a man but Marrissa didn't stick around long enough. Not long enough to hear the woman declare her worry out loud or to hear to man with the blue shirt talk into his cell phone receiver.  
  
"Someone is looking for you Mr. Alcazar. A young lady who says her grandfather sent her on business. Should we.question her?" He was silent for a moment, nodded then ended the call. The man with the white sat there, waiting for the orders.  
  
"We wait for now."  
  
It was now well past nightfall and Marrissa had been more than unsuccessful in trying to find Lorenzo Alcazar. She figured, as she sat on one of the benches at the docks, that either everyone in Port Charles was trying to hide him or he wasn't even here. Figuring the kind of man he was Marrissa thought the latter was the best assumption.  
  
"And if he's not here then I'm screwed." She signed to herself, running her hand through her hair. Marrissa was contemplating checking into the Port Charles hotel when she heard muffled cries and the scuffling of feet. Not knowing what else to do she hid herself as best she could behind an abandoned crate.  
  
*Shit. My luggage.*  
  
She rose from her hiding spot, about to go get the stray black suitcase when the approaching noise grew to an alarming closeness. She threw herself down to the ground and prayed for luck. In a matter of milliseconds the two suits she had seen earlier were dragging a twenty-something looking man near the water edge. All she could do was watch in silence as the man in the white shirt and the man in the blue shirt slowly began to terrorize the young man.  
  
"Please.please dear God don't hurt me." the twenty-something man begged.  
  
"Now, how many chances has Mr. Alcazar given you to pay back the money you stole?" 'White Shirt' asked the man.  
  
"I swear I didn't.all I need is one more week!! That's it!"  
  
"Too many chances, that's how many!! Now you're just a thorn in his side. He thinks it's time to just cut his losses."  
'Blue Shirt' shoved the twenty-something man into the grip of 'White Shirt' while he pulled out a large silver gun. Slowly he took out a silencer and screwed it on. 'White Shirt' shoved the man near the edge of the docks and then it was too late.  
  
Zip. Zip. Zip. The sound of the silenced bullets. Splash.  
  
It took Marrissa all of her strength to hold in a scream for she knew that her life depended on her silence. The two suits turned to leave when 'Blue Shirt' saw something out of place.her suitcase.  
  
"Wait" he motioned to the suitcase. "The girl is here"  
  
*Oh shit.*  
  
With no other option Marrissa sprung from her hiding spot and started to run before the two men had drawn any closer to her, but she didn't even make it out of the docks. Before she could make it into the dark alley 'White Shirt' grabbed her by the waist and held on tight. With her arms being held down by her side, Marrissa flailed her legs wildly, screaming as loud as she could before a handkerchief was shoved into her mouth. The more she fought, the more the grip on her tightened to a point where it hurt to breath. 'Blue Shirt' calmly took out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Brown is taken care of sir, but we have another problem. The young lady who was looking for you saw a little too much. What do you want us to do with her?." He flipped the phone shut and put it back in his jacket.  
  
"Well, it seems that you're going to get what you want after all little one."  
  
**Please R&R. This is my first GH fanfic so feed back is greatly appreciated!!** 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, any of the characters, and etc. All I own is the original character of Marrissa.  
  
Authors Note: The rest of the story has nothing to do with the way things are going on the show. When I wrote this Carly was still with Lorenzo, but that's ok. This is why we call it 'fan fiction'  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The weather in Peru was as it always was.hot and humid. Lorenzo loved this weather, the kind that made a man sweat all day no matter who he was, sweat that made him feel real. This is weather that he had forced himself to grow accustomed to, but right now, instead of allowing the warm Peruvian winds to blow through the open doors and windows, the entire house was shut up and every air conditioner was on, full blast. His 'guest' had made it very clear that the present atmosphere of the house during the time of their arrival was unacceptable.  
  
"If you want me to stay in this house for even a second you better make it ten times cooler than it is right now!" Carly shouted at Lorenzo, one hand resting on her swollen belly, the other being 'held' by Lorenzo as he tried to politely lead her through the house.  
  
"If that is what you want, Mrs. Corinthos." He responded with the same amount of courtesy he always seem to have.  
  
"What I want is to go home but you won't let me so don't you dare act like you care." She spat, taking her arm away from his gentle grip. Keeping his cool, Lorenzo turned to face Carly.  
  
"If you'll remember, Mrs. Corinthos, you chose to return to this arrangement in place of your sister in law."  
  
She opened her mouth to yell at him some more but when she couldn't think of a come back she stomped off yelling,  
  
"I can't this heat for a second longer! Fix it now!"  
  
He had taken care of that problem to the satisfaction of Mrs. Corinthos, which was one less thing to worry about especially since news of a young girl looking for him in regards to 'business' was certainly something to investigate. Two of his men stationed in Port Charles were on their way now with the girl that, after having no choice but to go through her belongings, find out that was Marrissa Rodriguez and she was from Miami. Lorenzo had been wracking his brain for any ideas of whom this girl could be connected to when he remembered that one of his more prominent dealers in Miami had the name of Rodriguez with a granddaughter he would use in business transactions. More specifically he had heard that when a business deal went sour, Rodriguez would send his granddaughter to perform, well, what could be called a 'personal apology' but Lorenzo had always ridden it off as useless gossip. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
If a deal had gone wrong in Miami he should have heard about it but being out of the country with only a select few knowing how to reach him did leave the possibility open that news would be slow to reach him. His cell phone rang and in one swift, graceful movement, the phone was out and next to his ear.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"They've arrived with the girl, Sir." The monotone voice said into his ear just as Carly walked into the room. He carefully watched her watching him, with the quilt around her shoulders, as she slowly sank into the chair opposite him.  
  
"Send them up immediately"  
  
He closed his phone and placed it back in his jacket. He watched as Carly fought every urge to ask him what was going on. She had been quite adamant about not talking to him ever since he would only allow her access to a phone in his presence.  
  
"You're more than welcome to ask about what's going on, Mrs. Corinthos." He waited for a moment. "No? All right then. Have it your way."  
  
Lorenzo saw her jaw tighten and that brought him close to a smile. She had thought for a moment that he was going to fill her in, but he didn't just to piss her off, which he found to be fun on occasion. Carly took in a deep breath trying to keep herself from yelling at her captor when the room doors burst open, revealing a sight that made both Carly and Lorenzo jump from their seat.  
  
His two men for P.C. walked in, one of them carrying a large, black suitcase and the other held a bound girl in his arms. The angle of her body was unnatural. Both her ankles and wrists had been bound together but her wrists had been tied behind her back causing her shoulders to jut out. Gag in her mouth, her head fell back in what would seem to be a most uncomfortable position.  
  
*Dear God*  
  
"What the hell is this?" Lorenzo demanded from the man with the girl. "Is she alright? What happened?!"  
  
The man didn't know exactly what question to answer first but knew it was in his best interest to start speaking.  
  
"She was giving us too much trouble on the jet. We couldn't contain her so we injected her with a sedative."  
  
This answer obviously upset Lorenzo even more than he already was.  
  
"You injected her with something without her being checked out by a doctor!? What the hell were you thinking?" he swiftly closed the distance between him and his two men.  
  
In the blink of an eye a knife was in his hand and he cut at the bindings and took the gag out of her mouth. Putting the knife back he gave his two men a look that could kill and then took the girl into his own arms. The room was absolutely silent as he gently placed her on one of the sofas. He took a moment to calm himself. He had to be calm, cool, and collected. Always. He turned and his voice returned to a cold harsh whisper that could freeze any man's soul.  
  
"Do you realize that if you gave her too much she could slip into a coma? And that's assuming she wasn't allergic to anything."  
  
The two men were silent, uncomfortably shifting their weight, not quite knowing what to do now. Giving himself a mental shake, Lorenzo knew they wouldn't do anything else today unless they were told to, so he picked up the girl in his arms and placed her back with one of his men.  
  
"Take her to one of the rooms before I can think of a punishment for your stupidity."  
  
The two quickly made their way out of the room, leaving Lorenzo and Carly in silence. He sat back down in his chair and rubbed his forehead. Sometimes he could barely believe the idiocy of the men who worked for him. If that girl dies before he can find out why she's here he knew he might find himself in more trouble than he needed right now. More importantly he just didn't want her to die. He may be a drug lord but he was only a murderer when he absolutely had to be. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't remember that Carly was in the room with him.  
  
"What the, I mean who, who was that?" Carly managed to get out through her awed shock. Lorenzo looked at the now sitting pregnant woman in front of him.  
  
"Her name is Marrissa Rodriguez. I think she is from a family that I have dealings with in Miami."  
  
"Why the hell was she brought in like that!?" she yelled at him. He could tell her maternal instincts were kicking in, even for this girl that she didn't know.  
  
"As you could just see, it wasn't my choice as to how she arrived."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she demanded. She carefully wrapped her arms around her swelled belly protectively.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, Mrs.Corinthos, but right now this situation is none of your concern. Excuse me." And he left her there, all alone.  
  
**Review of course, and thank you to those who did review.**** 


End file.
